


Холодно-горячо

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77





	Холодно-горячо

— Заранее сказать, что приезжаешь — не вариант? — слышит Гокудера, забрасывая сумку в багажник.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Сквало, — он садится на переднее сидение, немного опускает спинку, потом закуривает и вытягивается, закинув одну руку за голову. — И я сказал.  
— Сбросил смску перед вылетом.  
— Не был уверен, что смогу освободиться.  
Сквало хмыкает и пожимает плечами.  
Нет, на самом деле Гокудера знал за пару недель, специально распределил дела так, чтобы получилось окно в нужном месте и в нужное время. Но он никогда не говорит о планах — чтоб не сглазить.  
Из приемника мурчит еле слышно радио, в машине прохладно и пахнет знакомо: кожей и чем-то хвойным. Гокудере кажется, что у него встает на один только этот запах — столько с ним всего связано. А Сквало еще и добавляет — стаскивает перчатку с живой руки зубами, тянется к нему. Перебирает пальцами, на ощупь приподнимает футболку, просовывает под нее ладонь и осторожно обводит пупок; цепляет ногтями и теребит пирсинг. В салоне как-то резко становится жарко, и Гокудера стискивает зубами фильтр сигареты, чтобы не выдать, как на него действует эта демонстративно-изучающая ласка. Через пару минут Сквало отдергивает руку — дорога начинает вилять, закручиваясь в серпантин.  
Когда они останавливаются у незаметного от дороги домика, со Сквало мигом слетает показное равнодушие — он дергает Гокудеру за плечо на себя, так резко, что они чуть не сшибаются лбами.  
— Похоже, мы внутрь не идем, — шепчет Гокудера глухо, когда Сквало отстраняется, и смотрит на влажные тонкие губы, четко очерченные и удивительно подвижные.  
— Идем. Там кровать, — скалится в ответ тот.  
Они начинают раздеваться, едва зайдя в комнату, где есть пресловутая кровать, Сквало легко стаскивает одежду, худощавый, гибкий, человек-действие, человек-порыв, подходит ближе и толкает его легко в грудь. Теперь спину холодит гладкая лакированная поверхность двери, а спереди прижимается Сквало — горячий. Он шевелит языком серьги в ухе, теребит пальцами колечко на соске, потом опять, как в машине, обводит пупок и оглаживает пирсинг.  
— Ты их пересчитываешь, проверяешь, не потерял ли? — со смешком спрашивает Гокудера, но тут Сквало опускается на колени, смотрит снизу вверх своими бесцветными глазами в черных ресницах, и смех резко пропадает. Остается только безмолвно таращиться на то, как Сквало приближается к паху и медленно дует. Гокудера зажмуривается, запрокидывает голову вверх, чтобы не смотреть — смотреть он любит, пожалуй, даже слишком любит. Теплый воздух щекочет, проходится еле ощутимо от основания к головке, потом его путь повторяет влажный кончик языка. Даже закрыв глаза, Гокудера очень четко представляет, как выглядит Сквало, когда облизывает его член, так четко видит, что мог бы нарисовать по памяти, если б умел. А потом члена вновь касается дыхание, но теперь, на влажной коже, оно кажется щиплюще-холодным. Сквало чуть давит на внутреннюю сторону бедра, заставляя шире расставить ноги, начинает растягивать его — и по нервным движениям ощущается, что он тоже на взводе, но по-прежнему издевательски мягко трогает то яйца, то головку, но только дыханием, иногда — совсем чуть-чуть — языком, и снова учащенным дыханием.  
До кровати они все же добираются — на удивление. Сквало заваливается на нее навзничь, и Гокудера осторожно опускается на него, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не повторить садистские игры, чтобы сукина сына тоже потряхивало от желания, как Гокудеру сейчас. Спасает Сквало то, что его, похоже, и так потряхивает. Гокудера опускается постепенно, то и дело останавливается, давая себе время привыкнуть, но Сквало явно успел надоесть неторопливый ритм — он сжимает пальцы на его ягодицах и дергает вниз. Гокудера охает и чуть наклоняется вперед, и даже не из-за резкой боли, а из-за контраста прикосновений искусственной и живой руки, горячего тела и холодного пластика. Сквало тут же ловит зубами, прикусывает один из качнувшихся у его лица амулетов, и Гокудера, зашипев, откидывается назад. Упирается дрожащими руками в свои пятки и начинает двигаться, удерживая собственный ритм, как Сквало ни пытается его сбить, гладя по груди, вновь и вновь цепляя пирсинг, вжимая пальцы в ягодицы. Уступает, ускоряется совсем немного, только когда горячая ладонь наконец-то обхватывает член, движется в такт, заставляя потерять остатки разума и оставляя только жар, внутри и снаружи.  
— Ты надолго? — спрашивает Сквало, когда Гокудера, выйдя из душа, с наслаждением закуривает.  
— На пару дней. До утра свободен, потом дела.  
— Ясно.  
Сквало поднимает с пола форменные брюки, и Гокудера переступает босыми ногами на ставшем вдруг холодном полу — сквозит откуда-то, что ли?  
— Уже уезжаешь?  
— С ума сошел? Телефон ищу. Хочу предупредить, что до утра не появлюсь.  
Холод исчезает, и Гокудера поспешно затягивается, пряча улыбку.


End file.
